


Orchestrated - Prime Minister Choi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Conversations, Emotional Support, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Woozi, Love, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Siblings, Sparring, they best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “I shall keep that in mind Your Majesty.”That cut conversation.They just stood there. Not looking at each other properly. The wrestlers continued to the side of the pit not to disturb them though.~~~~~~Siblings - Prime Minister Seungcheol and King Woozi - make up after a fight. And talk about love...
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Orchestrated - Prime Minister Choi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> This is Orchestrated A and personally one I wrote thinking of your answers that came for a previous fic...guess which one? ;)  
> Anyway, I am pretty much just wanting Jeongcheol so a bit of it spilled over here T_T  
> please enjoyyyy!!!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Next!”

The man trembled as he came in front of Seungcheol. He was a rather stocky man, but it would take more than that to defeat Seungcheol.

_ Weak _

Seungcheol took some sand and dusted his hands to improve grip. The man across him just made sure his feet were situated well.

_ Rookie _

Maybe it was Seungcheol’s current mood that he was this disparaging. Jihoon hadn’t spoken to him properly ever since he had told him everything and he was on pins and needles. What would Jihoon do now? How would they interact after this? Will they ever interact like before?

These questions, unanswered, were driving him up a wall with sheer irritation and impatience.

Which brought him here, to the training ground to get out some frustration. True, putting young recruits through this wasn’t the best way, but he knew he wouldn’t be concentrating well so it would be an equal match. Despite the continuous victory and the bruised cadets and the trainer getting slowly agitated, nothing was helping.

_ Enough of that! _

He beckoned the cadet with a hand. Anything to numb the agitation.

The man charged in a frenzy with a sloppy punch.

Seuncheol dodged and hit his forearm. An easy start. It would be disappointing for it to be another win. 

The man stumbled forward and whipped back to face Seungcheol. But before he could do anything, the man’s face was pushed into the ground by Seungcheol

_ 1.2.3.4.5.6- _

“Since when do you go bullying people?”

Seungcheol’s blood froze.

_ Jihoon? _

He scrambled up and bowed along with everyone in the pit.

The King had come with Jisoo and Jeonghan who were seated on the sides overlooking them with their usual smirks. Those men loved to meddle and often did together. They must have sent him here.

“Yah!” Jihoon called.

Seungcheol stood straight. “Yes?”

“I asked you something.”

Jihoon seemed to pout a little and only seemed mildly irritated. None of the anger seen in the last week was visible.

“N-No. I was just-”

“You should pick someone who can fight with you on equal ground.” Jihoon commented.

It wasn’t an insult. Just a suggestion.

“I shall keep that in mind Your Majesty.”

That cut conversation. 

They just stood there. Not looking at each other properly. The wrestlers continued to the side of the pit not to disturb them though.

_ As if there is anything to be disturbed _

“So. Ahem...I came to ask you something.” Jihoon started.

Seungcheol knew it. Visiting him because he was free would be a privilege from now on.

“Please.” Seungcheol replied.

Jihoon blushed a little.

“Which sparring ground will be ideal for a private spar at midday?”

Seungcheol frowned.

“Private spar your highness?”

“Oh. Well, I would like to spar with my-” Jihoon’s blush took forefront. “-Soonyoung-ssi.”

_ Oh... _

“Awwwwww!!!!!” Seungcheol went.

Jihoon glared.

“Finally Jihoonie got the guts to ask his crush on a date!” He cooed bringing the protesting Jihoon into a hug.

“Get off hyung!”

“No!~” Seungcheol said ruffling his hair. “Just for you, I will prepare the closest round for the spar. No one else will be there. Though I can’t guarantee our sneaky Jeonghan won’t spy.”

Seungcheol loved to tease this boy. From childhood they always had that relationship. Best friends and an everlasting support.

_ Wait.  _

Seungcheol froze. He had just hugged the King without his permission. He had been so reckless to assume that everything was well and that they were just as before.

He wrenched himself away and bowed.

“Apologi-”

“H-Hyung.” Jihoon said. Seungcheol averted his eyes from Jihoon’s embarrassed face.

“Just hold the hugs for sometime okay? I just get angry thinking how I was lied to and I haven’t yet forgiven you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Nor that I don’t consider you my hyung. So...wait for me?”

Seungcheol’s eyes watered.

Jihoon used to ask that every time his hyung would do much better than him in their father’s eyes. He would never say he hated Seungcheol. Never condemned him fully. He would just ask him to hold on and wait for him at the finish line. It wasn’t just that. It was a statement encompassing their history, relationship and emotions in a way only they could understand.

Seungcheol nodded. “Always. When have I not?”

Jihoon huffed a laugh. “Never.”

“Exactly.” Seungcheol affirmed.

“You know, Chan needs his crown made sometime.” Jihoon hinted.

“Then shall I bring the smith to you sometime when you are free?” Seungcheol asked.

He sat down on the sand and flattened his training clothes that had stuck to him in the sweat and patted the seat next to him. Jihoon sat down happily and leaned back on his hands.

“My King!” The Trainer rushed with a mat.

“No thank you trainer. I am fine just as is. Both you and I know entering the pit means dirty clothes at some point.”

That didn’t seem to calm the man but Seungcheol bowed to him and indicated that he leave.

“So your date with Soonyoung-ah...”

“It’s not a date! We are sparring!” Jihoon defended.

Seungcheol frowned. “So you aren’t spending time with him? Neither of you said sorry?”

Jihoon stared at the sand underneath his hand. “We apologised for hurting each other...but neither of us really brought up what we should have done.”

“Oh...maybe you should later then. Time heals all wounds Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol had to say.

“Do you just say that or do you believe it?”

Jihoon’s statement made Seungcheol flop on the floor and stare at the blue sky. A clear canvas almost.

“It’s neither actually.”

“Eh?”

“I don’t have a choice. I have to.”

“I don’t follow hyung. Maybe I’m having a tough time understanding them after so long.”

Seungcheol smirked. “Well, I say out of experience, that if someone really loves you, they don’t stay mad for long. It happened with Jeonghan. Many times. We would fight. A lot. Over very little things too. But we just give each other some time, talk through it and spend time together. It’s slow healing, but it happens.”

Jihoon was silent. Seungcheol turned his gaze to see Jihoon’s face in deep thought.

“So I should just talk to him? And not do anything else?”

Seungcheol laughed. “People today are so impatient. Yes. Jihoon-ah. Spend time with him. Earn his trust.”

“But Jeonghan-hyung told me he didn’t trust you. For like, a year when you were together.” Jihoon pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Hyung, how can trust not matter? It’s the basis for any relationship.” 

“Hmmm. maybe. But for me it wasn’t that. And I don’t think you also feel that trust with Soonyoung-ah. Considering he hurt you.”

Jihoon sighed.

“I knew I loved Jeonghan when I saw him sad.”

“Sad?”

“Yep.”

“How?” There was sheer disbelief in that voice.

“It was from that moment that I knew my happiness depended on his. Everything I had. Coveted. Wished for. Depending on making sure he never cried again. Because my heart was tied to his. In a tighter bond than family.”

Jihoon seemed to be confused.

“It may seem improbable. Because you just feel happiness at his happiness. But that day you feel sadness at his sadness, will you truly understand it. You may have experienced it before. But realising it for yourself happens at that moment.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, S.Coups~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> I hope it is a clarification of their feelings as well and I do hope that they slowly heal together...  
> Which brings me tooooo....  
>   
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How would their INTERACTIONS be after this?**  
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
